


affirmation

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Uncle Loki [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Cabin Fic, Dumb boys being dumb, Feelings, Incest, M/M, Thor is an anxious boy, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: Time for a little weekend getaway and SOME BIG THINGSIt’s dark by the time they pull up in front of the cabin, but there are garden lights in the snow along the path up to the front door and a lamp on in one of the front windows. It’s small and cozy-looking, and once Thor climbs out of the car and stretches his legs, his stomach starts doing some interesting things… because this is all theirs, all weekend. No interruptions, no worrying about running back home before he’s late, or who he’s got to explain himself to when he gets there… This is big.This is really big, isn’t it?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Uncle Loki [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411381
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> All the ❤️ to Wendy for not divorcing me over this one :D (and you know beta-ing it)

Wrapping things up at work seems to take at least five times longer than usual this evening. Thor knows it doesn’t, not really, and it only feels that way because getting everything put away and locked up is all that stands between him and the longest uninterrupted span of time that he’s ever had with Loki. But knowing that doesn’t mean it _stops_ feeling like it’s taking approximately fifteen years.

He’s been antsy and distracted all day, though. First in his comp class this morning, then all the way through the afternoon once he’d gotten to the bank, but now, finally, his boss Isabel is pulling out her keys to lock the branch up, his bag’s all packed for the weekend and slung over his shoulder—and there’s a black Volvo in the otherwise empty parking lot. 

“Whose car is that?” Isabel asks, hesitating by the door.

Thor has a few options for his answer here, with a vague and therefore safe _“that’s my ride”_ probably being the best one. … But then again, he’s never had the chance to say what he really wants to say out loud to anybody but himself before, and it’s not like Isabel knows anybody that he knows, right? 

“It’s my boyfriend,” he says, and god, that feels _so_ good, _so_ right—and also slightly paranoia-inducing, so maybe he’s just gonna go back to pretending like he’s single and uninterested in dating immediately after this. But for the moment, worth it. 

Isabel just gives him that look that says _several things are making sense now_ , then says, “As long as it isn’t someone waiting to rob us,” and gestures him outside. “Have a good weekend.” 

Ahh. Freedom.

Loki steps out of the car the moment Thor hits the parking lot, all long legs in tight jeans, wearing a cardigan over a snug v-neck shirt that dips low on his chest, and Thor suddenly feels the need to drop to his knees there on the pavement and thank the universe for this gift. But he resists the urge, breaks into a jog, and settles for wrapping his arms around Loki’s middle the instant he’s close enough and holding him tight, just as tightly as Loki holds him back. 

“Hi,” Loki says in his ear. 

“Hello,” Thor replies. 

He could stand here for the foreseeable future, face tucked into Loki’s neck and just basking in him, but then the longer he stays put, the less time they have at the cabin. 

Also, Loki eventually says, “Who told you you were allowed to look this fucking good,” and so Thor has to laugh and squeeze him hard enough that his feet leave the ground for a second, just because he can… and he takes special note of how wide Loki’s eyes are when he sets him back down again. 

Oh shit. That’s interesting, isn’t it?

But then Loki’s straightening out his shirt and pecking Thor on the cheek and saying, “Get in the car, you big goddamn brat,” so Thor just files that away for the time being, gives Loki his best bratty grin, and does as he’s told.

The drive up to the cabin takes about an hour and a half, the tall firs closing in on either side of the road as it twists its way up the mountain. There’s not a whole lot to catch up on since they talk nearly every day already, but Thor finds plenty to chatter about, little things he forgot to mention on the phone, and Loki lets him, smiling where he should and rolling his eyes frequently. His hand sneaks into Thor’s about halfway into it (Thor has to close his eyes and bite his lip to keep from making some kind of dumbass, swoony noise), but then disappears again once they get high enough up into the mountains to encounter the occasional icy patch (which is sad, but Thor fully supports Loki keeping both hands on the wheel and keeping them, you know, alive). 

It’s dark by the time they pull up in front of the cabin, but there are garden lights in the snow along the path up to the front door and a lamp on in one of the front windows. It’s small and cozy-looking, and once Thor climbs out of the car and stretches his legs, his stomach starts doing some interesting things… because this is all theirs, all weekend. No interruptions, no worrying about running back home before he’s late, or who he’s got to explain himself to when he gets there… This is big. 

This is really big, isn’t it? 

He doesn’t say anything about it, though; he just grabs his backpack out of the backseat and Loki’s bag out of the back of the car, where he also finds a cooler and a bag of groceries. Loki had said something about grabbing a few things for breakfast, but there’s a package of pasta sticking out of the top of it, too, and holy shit, are they gonna _cook_? … Which the idea of shouldn’t be _that_ exciting, really, but the thought of being that sort of domestic is setting his stomach off again. 

(Also because he’s hungry. As usual.)

But he doesn’t say anything about that either. He was carrying stuff in. Right. 

Loki has the front door unlocked by the time Thor makes it up to the porch, and he takes the groceries and cooler from him, saying, “Thanks, sweetheart. I’ll take care of these. Can you find the thermostat? It’s freezing in here.” 

Good, yes, something to do. A little distraction from the way he’d really like to start yelling, because _domesticity!_

It doesn’t take nearly long enough to bump the heat up though, unfortunately, so he decides he’s also going to get a fire going in the living room real quick, make himself more useful while Loki’s checking out the kitchen. And that works for a few minutes, but then it’s done, too, so he meanders upstairs to the bedroom to drop their bags—at which point he has to sit down on the edge of the bed and try to chill the fuck out because it’s _their_ bedroom. Theirs. His and Loki’s. As a unit. A couple. With their own bedroom. 

“Fuuuuuck,” he says to himself. He’s cool, though. It’s cool. This is all good stuff. It’s kind of a lot after this long sneaking around, and then this long not seeing Loki at all, but it’s really good. 

Right. What else can he distract himself with?

It’s just as quaint and cozy up here as the living room downstairs had been, wood-paneled walls that come together in a point high overhead, bed covered in soft throw pillows and blankets, and some little string lights hung over the window that he leans over and turns on just for the heck of it. Nice. It looks positively instagrammable now, though he imagines it’ll look even better later with Loki spread over the covers… which leads him straight back to the other Big Thoughts he’s been trying not to think about all day. The hopeful and also anxious ones that all go along the lines of, _is this seriously gonna happen this weekend?_

… And oh, look. There’s a fireplace up here, too. Might as well distract himself a little further.

He’s just finishing up, stacking on a couple more pieces of firewood, dusting his hands off on his jeans, when Loki comes in behind him and gives him a long, thorough once-over. And that’s fine. Thor knows his shirts are starting to get kinda tight these days, and you know what, maybe he chose this particular one knowing that Loki would see it. Sue him.

What Thor is less sure about, though, is the way Loki just sort of mutters, “Yeah,” to himself, but then he’s stepping right up into Thor’s space and kissing him, and Thor decides that he really isn’t too concerned about it. Especially when Loki slides his fingers up into his hair and his tongue across his bottom lip. He isn’t concerned about anything at all after a couple minutes of this, actually, unless you want to count getting his hands up the back of Loki’s shirt and on his skin. Loki lets him, too, lets him tilt his head and lick into his mouth, tug the sweater off his shoulders, pull him close and hold him tight enough that Loki has to take a step back to catch his balance. But that just takes them a little closer to the bed, and feeling almost drunk off of the taste of Loki’s lips and the way he’s allowing himself to be led for once, Thor decides to push it and walk him backward another step, and another, and another, until they’re there, and Loki pulls away just far enough to look him in the face. 

“I have a birthday request of my own,” he says, “if I may.” 

Thor gives him his best attempt at a grin, suddenly feeling far less confident, and says, “Since when do you ask first?” 

“Shut your mouth,” Loki snaps, then softens it with another brief kiss before he continues. “The request is for _you_ to call the shots here this time.” 

Oh boy. 

“Like on FaceTime the other day,” Thor says slowly, and Loki nods. 

“And how your birthday started off, yes.”

… Oh shit. 

“Do you mean, like, the no touching thing again?” 

“That’s entirely up to you. You’re in charge. You say it, and I’ll do it,” Loki says—and adds with a smile, “within reason. I won’t talk to my dick now either.” 

Thor knows that he should have a snarky reply for that, but he comes up short. He’s too busy panicking internally, wondering if this is _it_ , if Loki’s asking for what Thor thinks he’s asking for… and not just the general idea of _that_ , but if Loki expects him to go all out about it here, bossy, fuck-his-brains-out mode, which he really, _really_ does not think he can do. 

_Shit_. 

“Okay,” he says, trying to keep his cool, “alright,” but Loki just gives his hair a gentle tug and catches his eyes again. 

“Don’t stress. Don’t overthink it. I wouldn’t leave it up to you if I didn’t trust you.” 

That helps, just a little bit… and also Loki saying that he trusts Thor has him going warm all over for reasons unrelated to the imminent horny encounter. And the soft, lingering kiss that Loki gives him just makes him all the warmer. 

“Just do what feels right to you,” Loki tells him… and Thor decides that maybe he can handle that much. 

Kissing Loki never _doesn’t_ feel right, so he starts there and takes it a bit more assertively than he’s done before, thinking of how Loki used to kiss him back before they made it official, like the whole point of it was to prove that Loki could take him apart however and whenever he wanted, even with just a kiss. And it might not come across that way exactly, but Loki tightens his grip in Thor’s hair and hums into his mouth, so he takes that as a good sign and pulls at his shirt until Loki lets him strip it off of him. 

“And the rest,” he says, undoing the buckle of Loki’s belt. 

Loki strips out of his jeans with purpose and is bare in no time, which is really very encouraging, but Thor also sort of hoped it would take long enough for him to figure out what to do next. That’s not the case. But he figures he’s done alright winging it for the last year and some change, so he makes a quick decision and gently tips Loki back onto the bed. 

The way Loki looks at him, propped up in his elbows, cock already hard and red, and his knees slightly spread at the edge of the mattress is also very, very encouraging. 

Fuck. 

He regrets the fire now. It would be plenty hot in here without it.

… And taking his own shirt off doesn’t help all that much either, not when Loki licks his lips like that while he watches.

He hasn’t said anything about touching or not touching yet, but when he leans in and kisses Loki back into the covers, then makes his way down his throat and chest, Loki keeps his hands to himself. And Thor wonders if he might actually like it better the other way, but he goes along with it for now; it does make him feel more in charge, and when he reaches Loki’s cock and gives it a long, slow lick from root to tip, watching him tense up all over and grab at the sheets is satisfying enough to make him do it again, and again, and again, until Loki is breathing hard enough for him to hear down here… At which point Thor just goes ahead and swallows him whole without any warning. 

_“Fuck,”_ Loki gasps. 

Ahhh. That’s the good shit, Thor thinks. 

(Also, he’s missed this dick _so_ much.)

He could continue as he is and suck Loki off, and god, that would feel really right to him, but he’s willing to bet that isn’t what Loki had in mind, even if he’s wrong about Loki wanting to be fucked. Of course, he’s not so sure that he’s wrong about that either when he pulls off Loki’s cock with a pop and settles on his knees on the floor, and Loki automatically parts his legs further. 

(He’s probably not going to survive this weekend, just FYI.)

But he’s been thinking about getting to this point right here again for months now, and regardless of what comes after this, he knows that what he’s about to do should be well-received—namely, pushing Loki’s thighs wide, spreading his cheeks, and diving straight in, tongue first. 

_“Thor—,”_ Loki nearly shouts, followed by an unintelligible noise, and yeah. Thor’s gonna stay right where he is for a _while_. 

He may have done a little research on this subject since his first attempt, a little googling just to confirm that he was approaching it the right way, but it doesn’t take very much time at all for Loki to confirm that himself with a fair amount of noise. Every lick earns Thor a gasp, every suck a ragged groan, and he keeps at it until his jaw aches and his knees hurt, until Loki has drawn one foot up to the edge of the bed and started to practically ride his face, and _fuck_ , Thor loves every moment of this. He never wants to stop. That is, until he pauses for just a moment to stretch his jaw, sliding the pad of one finger around Loki’s rim in the meantime, and he can’t resist the urge to press a little harder, until he feels it start to give—and Loki says his name again like a prayer. Then he decides he’s okay switching it up, taking the next step. 

(Holy shit, he’s really gonna do this, shit shit shit…)

Loki’s bag is close enough for Thor to reach and still keep one hand on him, and he’s fully prepared to dump the whole thing out on the floor in order to find the lube as fast as possible. He doesn’t have to though; it’s in an outside pocket, like Loki put it there for easy access (which is probably the case—Loki is _so_ smart, after all), and while Thor has no idea how Loki manages to keep him so distracted that he doesn’t even notice him slicking his fingers up when he does this, he decides that’s a skill he’ll just have to learn later on. Besides, if Loki minds the small break in service, he doesn’t say so. He just lets out another delicious moan when Thor leans in for one more quick taste, right before he circles his rim with a finger once, twice, bottom lip firmly between his teeth, and finally presses it in. 

If he meant to take this slow, Loki suddenly arching up into his hand sort of derails that plan. 

Now, Thor has had his fingers up asses besides his own before (well, okay, _one_ anyway), but this is a way more intense thing here, and he swears just as loudly about this new arrangement as Loki does. He’s also immediately struck by the thought that he may very well be replacing this finger with his dick at some point tonight, and if Loki feels this tight and hot and _good_ around one of his fingers, he is in enormous trouble. 

But he’s getting ahead of himself. 

One step at a time, and right now, the next step is going to have to be gently sinking his teeth into the soft skin on the inside of Loki’s thigh, because he’s gotta do something to keep from losing his mind. This also has the added benefit of pushing Loki a bit closer to losing his, judging by the sound he makes, and the sounds he continues to make as Thor works his way up his leg, sliding his finger out and back in and stopping to give his sack some attention as he feels around, looking for—oh, that right there, actually. 

“Aghh— _baby_ ,” Loki says, so Thor lets his eyes roll back in his head and decides to get a better, um, handle on this situation, and slips another finger in. 

Loki swears, and then again, louder, as Thor presses both against his prostate, so he keeps at it, shifting up off his heels to get better leverage and to get his mouth back on Loki’s cock. He knows that if he were going to approach this like Loki would, ignoring his dick until the last possible second would be the way to go, but then again, maybe Loki isn’t always right, and, also, Loki isn’t nineteen and ready to come at any given moment, is he? 

_Also_ , Thor just really, really can’t get enough of the taste of him, or enough of Loki’s absolutely devastating moans when he manages to swallow him down and twist his hand just right at the same time. 

Right after one of these instances, Loki’s fingers dig into his hair, and Thor hums contentedly. But then he remembers that Loki has apparently opted for _No Touching_ , so, like, is he supposed to enforce that? 

He decides to take this opportunity to catch his breath, so he pauses with just the head of Loki’s cock in his mouth and glances up at him. 

Loki doesn’t look back right away. He’s got his eyes closed and his mouth open, his face and chest shining with sweat, and his other hand fisted in one of the pillows he’s managed to reach and tug haphazardly under his head. But after a moment of stillness, he does look down—and immediately (apologetically?) pulls his hand back like he hadn’t even noticed it. 

Oh. That’s… really hot, actually.

“Look, you realize that you didn’t actually specify—,” Loki starts when Thor gives him the best grin he can around his dick, but then adds another finger and lets his cock slip back into his throat again, and Loki seems to forget what he was going to say. 

Thor is still watching while his jaw drops and his head hits the pillow, and while Loki gasps out another pleading, _“Thor,”_ as he starts to fuck him with his fingers. And god, he doesn’t think he can wait much longer. He wants to fuck him for real, not just like this… He wants to feel Loki this tight around his cock instead of his fingers _so_ badly… He wants to feel Loki’s arms around him and his hands in his hair and his lips on his, too, even though that’s not really following _The_ _Bossy Loki Guide to Sexually Ruining Your Partner_ here and therefore probably won’t happen this round. But he’s gotta be good now, right? If he’s ever going to do it, now is the time, surely.

Maybe he could try to wait for Loki to beg for real, but then again, he doesn’t really think Loki ever would in the first place. But maybe the desperate way he says Thor’s name again is close enough… and Thor also remembers the way he’d reacted on their last FaceTime call when he’d asked about what Loki wanted. 

He gives Loki’s dick one more slow, drawn-out suck as he pulls off of it, relishing both the burst of precome on his tongue and the look on Loki’s face while he white-knuckles his pillow. He doesn’t still his hand, just keeps up the steady attention to his prostate, and it takes a soft little kiss to the underside of Loki’s cock to get his attention. 

Once Loki meets his eyes, Thor takes a deep breath and asks him, “You want more?” 

Loki drops his head again and lets out a ragged, “Fuck.”

That wasn’t quite an answer, though, so Thor presses harder with his fingers. 

“What was that?” he says, heart pounding in his chest now, and Loki groans. 

“ _Yes_ —fucking Christ, yes, come on.” 

Oh boy. He’s not going to get a clearer answer than that. 

… But god, can he even do this? 

Loki thinks so, he suddenly realizes. This is what he wanted in the first place, right? By giving Thor control? And he said he wouldn’t have left it up to Thor if he didn’t trust him. 

So he _can_ do it… probably. 

… He’s gonna fucking try either way, though. 

But _how_ he’s going to do it is the big question, he sees once he’s psyched himself up enough to ease his fingers out and grab the lube again. Loki’s already here on the edge of the bed… He could stand up and get ahold of his hips, press into him that way? Maybe pull one of Loki’s legs up over his shoulder? That would be some suitable _I’m in charge here_ sort of positioning if Loki wants it the way he gives it. Thor imagines how that might go for a second—and has to press the heel of his palm to his cock through his jeans with the way it throbs. God. 

But he’s stalled out and just sitting here like an idiot, probably about to start drooling, so he shakes it off and tries not to think about how fucking hot this is gonna be and focus on Loki instead, like he should. Because it’s his birthday (or close enough), and Loki consistently leaves him a fucked-out mess when he’s in charge, and he deserves the best that Thor can give him now that it’s his turn. 

And also, he thinks as he climbs to his feet and looks down at Loki sprawled out across the bed, staring hungrily back up at him, breathing hard through his open mouth and absolutely gorgeous, he is _so_ very much in love with him. 

… And you know what? Maybe the best that Thor can give him is something other than just trying to imitate him. 

_Do what feels right to you_ , Loki had said… and now Thor has an idea of what that might be. 

“Scoot up for me,” he says, nodding up at the headboard while he starts stripping out of his jeans. Loki does as he’s told, and he goes about it in what is a much sexier fashion than Thor is sure he’s ever done himself, tossing all the extra pillows on the floor on his way.

That’s the thing, though, he thinks while he crawls in over him, very conscious of his knees settling into the covers _between_ Loki’s thighs this time. He’s never going to be Loki, so why is he trying? Loki is with him because he’s himself, right? So he should just continue to be himself. 

(Though maybe with a little more practice, he can find his own take on being more controlling when Loki wants that… because he’s definitely starting to see the appeal.)

(Later, though. Later.)

He doesn’t know how Loki might feel about kissing him after he’s spent the last, like, twenty minutes licking his ass, so he goes for his throat instead of his lips when he leans in, mouthing at his damp skin and sliding a (clean) hand up into the hair at the nape of Loki’s neck while he manages the lube with his other. He accidentally bites Loki a little harder than he means to as he gets ahold of his cock and slicks it up, but Loki just hums in his ear, apparently fine with that, and pulls his knees up on either side of him—

And fuck, this is really happening. Loki is onboard with it. It’s seriously about to happen.

And Thor has _got_ to keep it together, but he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to do that when Loki’s shifting his hips up to give him better access, when he’s lining himself up while his heart feels like it’s gonna beat right out of his chest, when he’s easing in—

“Ohh,” Loki gasps, and then, “oh, my good boy,” even quieter, and Thor finally lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

He was right about how this would feel, but he was also totally unprepared. It’s _so_ good, so much better than he thought it could be, and once he’s pressed in as far as he can go and panting into the side of Loki’s neck, he has to take a moment and try to get his head on straight again, because holy _shit_ this is too much and not enough all at once. He can’t believe Loki’s asked him for this, that Loki would give him this. 

But he has, and Thor knows he has to do it right. He’s not so worried anymore, though, now that he has a plan. He’s got this. 

The slow slide most of the way out and back in almost convinces him that he’s wrong, and he _definitely_ doesn’t have this (and that he’s going to pass out right here on top of Loki, right after he comes faster than anybody in the history of premature ejaculation, faster than he had even his first time), but he bites his lip and gets through it, focusing on the way Loki’s thighs tense up around his hips instead of how incredible he feels inside, how tight and hot. And once he’s back on track, he pushes up on his hands and looks him in the face, taking in his flushed cheeks and the grip he’s got on the covers underneath him, the way he closes his eyes and tips his head back as Thor presses into him again, still taking it slowly. 

God, Thor loves him. 

A soft kiss on the cheek makes the corners of Loki’s mouth turn up, even while he lets out a deep sigh as Thor bottoms out again. 

“Do something for me,” Thor says when he leans back up again. 

“Anything,” Loki breathes—and oh _shit_ , that urge to make a dumb swoony noise is back on him again. Oh, fuck, his _heart_. 

“You’re in charge, after all,” Loki adds (while Thor struggles—god, he’s _In Love_ ), and then, more strained, “ _god_ , baby, that’s good…” 

It takes a moment or two for Thor to be sure he can speak without making a fool of himself (which is difficult, he’d like to state for the record, because he’s also currently _fucking Loki_ , holy shit), but when he’s recovered (mostly), he picks up the pace a bit and says, “So you told me to do what feels right, right?” 

“Right,” Loki says with a smile that’s closer to a smirk—that vanishes when Thor adjusts his angle just slightly, which is incredibly satisfying. 

“Anyway,” he says (once Loki has also recovered), “maybe what feels right to me is nobody being in charge here. Maybe we _both_ just do whatever feels right to us.”

Loki blinks at him. 

“So like, if you wanna touch me or yourself or kiss me or whatever, just do it. Participate as much as you want, okay?”

Loki stares up at him for a moment more, brows all scrunched together, and Thor starts to wonder if he’s said the wrong thing, if maybe he should’ve just tried to be Bossy Loki about it after all and kept his mouth shut. But before he can take it back, Loki just says, “Yeah,” and hauls him down for a kiss that might just do him in on its own. 

Whatever hesitation or anxiety Thor had left is gone by the time Loki arches up into him, digs his fingers into his hair, wraps his legs around his waist. All he can do is kiss back and keep thrusting into him, until he has to come up for air, until the bed creaks and thumps against the wall while they pant into each other’s open mouths and Loki urges him on with his heels in his back… and Thor thinks that yeah, this sure as hell feels right. 

He might not be the only one who thinks so either, since Loki finally grates out, “You’re so fucking good for me, baby,” and Thor’s best attempt at a reply to this is to just hold in another dumb noise and keep going. 

And then Loki follows up with, “How dare you,” and Thor can’t hold back a laugh. 

Of course, he quits laughing when Loki suddenly shifts his weight, and then he’s bouncing into the covers on his back before he knows what happened. 

God, that’s so hot.

(Also, he’s gotta learn how to do that. Fuck.)

Loki doesn’t give him time to catch up either; he just takes half a second to get settled on his knees and starts to ride Thor like something straight out of his horniest daydreams, his hands braced on Thor’s chest and his bottom lip between his teeth—and oh _shit_ , Thor is suddenly so close now. Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek helps a little, but he’s gonna have to get Loki off quick here if he doesn’t want to leave him hanging. 

Which may not be such a strenuous undertaking, he realizes when he reaches for Loki’s cock. The way Loki swears and wraps his hand around Thor’s makes him think he’s not too far off himself, but fuck, that just makes it even harder to hold on (because _he did that!_ ). Time to get more serious then, he decides, and draws his knees up until his feet are flat on the bed, and Loki has to reach out and grab the headboard for balance with his unoccupied hand (which is also a sight too sexy for words). 

But he’s got leverage now, and a good grip on one of Loki’s hips, and watching Loki drop his chin to his chest and breathe Thor’s name as he fucks up into him is just as incredible as the feeling of Loki tightening up around him, going tense all over, the punched-out exhales that accompany each snap of Thor’s hips, the urgent way he’s working his and Thor’s hands over his cock—

Loki groans as he comes, and Thor groans right along with him at the sight of it. If he weren’t already right on the edge himself, feeling Loki come across his stomach and chest, seeing the positively wrecked look on his face and knowing he was the reason for it, might have been enough to tip him over. He _is_ very much on the edge, though, and he doesn’t stand a chance. He follows him over hardly a moment later, buried deep inside Loki, fingers digging into his hip, totally overwhelmed. 

He’s still breathing hard and practically floating when Loki bends down to kiss him, slow and deep and _so_ very good, holding himself up with his hands in the sheets on either side of Thor’s head. He’s all Thor can see and smell and taste, and when he pushes back, the little string lights overhead shining through the curly mess his hair has turned into, and looks down at Thor like he’s been doing more and more for months and months, like Thor is the best thing he’s ever seen, like he can’t believe they have this, Thor decides that something else feels right, too. 

“I love you, Loki,” he says quietly, before he can second guess himself. 

Loki doesn’t freeze up, or look surprised, or even let his eyes widen. He just gives Thor a soft little half-smile and says, “I know.” 

… And maybe that’s… not exactly what Thor had expected… ?

“Did you—,” Thor says, and has to stop and collect himself before starting again. “Did… Did you just _Star Wars me?”_

“Hush, baby,” Loki says, kissing him, and then his smile gets even warmer. “I wasn’t finished.” 

If Thor could say anything besides _what just happened_ , he might be tempted to do so, despite having been told to hush. But he can’t. All he can do is stare up at Loki in confusion while he continues. 

“I know you love me,” Loki tells him again. “I knew it before you said it just now. You make it obvious every time you look at me, every call and text, every little thing you say and do. I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice all the time.” 

Thor has no response to this. He doesn’t have the first clue what to say, but Loki goes on before he can even begin to wrap his head around it.

“What I want to know, though, is if I told you the same thing, would you be able to say, ‘I know,’ to me, too? Do you know how neatly you fit into my life, how much I’ve missed you, how perfect you’ve been for me?” 

Thor’s heart does some sort of somersault in his chest, he’s sure, because is Loki seriously saying what he thinks he’s saying? 

“Maybe we should try it,” Loki says.

And oh _shit_. He really is saying it, oh god—

“I know,” Thor blurts out, and his stupid eyes are burning and he’s already sniffling—but he really does know it. He’s been hoping for so long now and just didn’t want to take a chance, but god, he _does_ know, he’s absolutely sure, and his voice cracks when he says, “I know,” again, but he doesn’t care because it’s _true_.

Loki makes an indignant sound at him, somewhere between an exasperated huff and a laugh, and says, “Thor, for fuck’s sake, are you already crying? I haven’t even said it yet.” 

“I _know_ ,” Thor repeats, not giving a single solitary shit, and Loki rolls his eyes at him and really does laugh this time. 

It takes a solid two minutes at least and a little tear-wiping before Thor manages to get his shit together and not feel the urge to sob at any given moment, but he does it. He can’t be expected to keep the stupid fucking grin off his face though, so he doesn’t bother trying. He also gets both hands on either side of Loki’s face, because he _has to_ , okay?

“Now are you going to let me have this or not?” Loki asks once he’s mostly calm again, and Thor nods at him vehemently. 

“Sorry! Yes, absolutely. Go ahead, please.”

Loki shakes his head, fond and amused, his curls tickling Thor’s fingers, and finally says, “I love you.”

Thor may or may not have to bite his tongue to keep from the (apparently ever-present this evening) dumbass swoony noises, but he does manage to say, “I know,” and mean it. 

… And Loki frowns. 

“You’re right,” he says. “That sounds rude, doesn’t it.” 

Thor snorts and says, “Yeah, asshole,” just before he pulls him down within kissing range. “I told you to work on the good news delivery, like, months ago. But it’s true. I know you love me.” 

“Good, because I do,” Loki says with a grin, and catches his lips again. 

———

It’s late by the time they drag themselves out of bed and stagger down to the kitchen to make dinner, after 10:00, but Thor is pretty sure that it’s Loki’s fault. He’d kissed him so thoroughly and for so long that his cock had started to stir again, and since it was still very much _inside_ Loki, Thor had just made his own moderately successful attempt at flipping them over (successful in that Loki wound up on his back and encouraged further proceedings, moderate in that Thor slipped out of him in the process, and also might have accidentally headbutted him) (no harm no foul though) and made a _very_ successful attempt at pounding Loki into the mattress until he shouted and swore and vowed revenge, and came all over them both again. 

The rest of the weekend seems to have gone by in a blur when Thor looks back on it Sunday night, frowning up at his dorm building as Loki pulls them into the parking lot, but there are a few crystal clear moments interspersed throughout that he’s not gonna forget anytime soon. Like finding Loki burning a pan of scrambled eggs on Saturday morning, wearing the too-big sweatshirt Thor had sent him with his hair tied up in a messy knot. Giving up the eggs as a lost cause and eating the rest of breakfast there in the kitchen while Loki sat on the counter, still yawning. Stepping between his knees and kissing the coffee taste out of his mouth, until Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and let himself be carried to the couch. Loki bending him over that same couch later on and railing him into oblivion while he told him what a good boy he is. 

It’s hard to unbuckle his seatbelt and grab his bag when he thinks about how they’d cuddled up in front of the fire just this afternoon, being lazy and cozy, or when he remembers the look Loki had given him this morning after he’d hip-checked him into the bathroom counter while they brushed their teeth. 

Because he’s about to go upstairs and climb into his tiny bed alone, wake up tomorrow, go to class, do it all over again the next day knowing that there are a few hundred miles between them, and there will be for a while. And no matter how amazing this weekend has been, on some level, having something that good to compare with the shitty, Loki-less days only makes them look that much shittier. 

But Thor has a couple things that make the leaving a little easier, too. For one, Loki produces a freshly laundered pillowcase once they’re parked, smelling like home and himself. Thor laughs when he hands it over, but he also makes sure it’s carefully and lovingly stowed in his backpack before he gets out. 

The other isn’t so tangible, but it’s much more effective. It’s partially the fact that when he’d woken up with Loki’s hair in his mouth this morning, before they’d gone to sleep wrapped up in each other the night before, at random times all throughout the weekend, over and over, Loki had said something he’s been dying to hear for months. And finally, when Loki kisses him goodbye here in the dark, rainy parking lot, he tells him again. 

“I love you, Thor,” he says against his lips, “so much.”

And that’s the other thing that makes walking away bearable. Thor knows he does.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY DONE IT
> 
> So! I am definitely not done with these idiots, but this one sort of rounds out a good portion of the plot that I'd figured out so far for the series. I'm gonna be tackling some non-Uncle-and-Baby fics up next, but I do plan to revisit this verse. (And lgr I'm never going to be able to leave it behind. I'm still a helpless passenger on the Uncle Loki train.)
> 
> On [twitter here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it!!! I love you all and thanks so much for reading and all the amazing feedback on this series so far ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
